Anjuro Katagiri
|ja_kanji = 片桐 安十郎 |birthname = Anjuro Katagiri |namesake = Angelo BadalamentiLove Deluxe - Vol.14 "Shueisha Jump Remix Diamond is Unbreakable Edition" P86 The origin of STANDS! Part 2 (American composer) |stand = Aqua Necklace |prisonerno = |horse = |age = 34''Chapter 266: Jotaro Kujo! Meets Josuke Higashikata (3) p.4'' |birthday = 1964 |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |blood = |nation = Japanese |hair = Red ( ) Grey (Anime) |eyes = Black ( ) Purple (Anime) |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = Chapter 269 Josuke Higashikata! Meets Anjuro (1) |mangafinal = Chapter 274 The Nijimura Brothers (1) |animedebut = Episode 75 Jotaro Kujo! Meets Josuke Higashikata |gamedebut = |seiyuu = (Anime) |voiceactor = |liveactor = }} (better known as is a minor antagonist appearing in Diamond Is Unbreakable. Anjuro is a hardened criminal made a Stand user by Keicho Nijimura whose presence prompts Jotaro Kujo to come to Morioh to arrest him. He then tries to attack the Higashikata Family and battles both Jotaro and Josuke Higashikata. Appearance Angelo is a tall muscular man with short spiked hair, prominent facial features and a lack of eyebrows. Outside his prison attire in flashbacks, he's only ever seen wearing a milkman outfit consisting of a long sleeve shirt and overalls. Personality Angelo is a notorious criminal having seemingly no standards, with some even saying that he is cursed to be an evil man who doesn't care about other people's lives. While he agrees with everything said about him, he doesn't feel the need to change and continues engaging in his crimes. He doesn't take blame for his actions, at one point blaming Josuke for his grandfather's death when it was Angelo who killed him, saying Josuke didn't watch him so it was all his fault. Angelo also displays sexual deprivation, guilty of raping three young boys and planning to rape Tomoko Higashikata. He has a disgust towards people who he believes are cocky and enjoys seeing these people in agony. He is highly intelligent, having an IQ of 160, which he demonstrated along with patience by waiting for it to rain before striking Jotaro and Josuke. He states when things go his way, he feels like laughing from the bottom of his heart. As such, he is virtually immoral, and enjoys committing as many murders as possible while not being caught from the law. When finally defeated, he demonstrates hypocrisy and cowardice, saying that Josuke didn't have the right to judge him when Angelo himself did the exact same things. Abilities Anjuro is able to control a water-bound Stand, Aqua Necklace, which has the ability to take control or kill anyone whose body it enters, shapeshift, and maintain itself even as vapor. Synopsis History At the age of 12, Angelo was convicted for robbery and rape, and since then spent 20 years of his life in prison. He becomes known as one of the biggest criminals in Japan, having been guilty of the rape and murder of three boys, on March 1994. At the time, he was finally arrested by Ryohei Higashikata, and obtained his stand in prison using the Bow and Arrow, presumably from Keicho Nijimura. He was hung in October, but was unable to die and escapes two weeks later after the failed execution. Once out of prison, Angelo goes on killing spree, getting people to drink his watery stand before using it to cause their heads to be torn apart from within, as well as possessing people's bodies to commit crimes. Diamond Is Unbreakable Angelo was detected by Hermit Purple as a man representing danger to Josuke Higashikata. Angelo met Josuke after his plan to use an ordinary man to commit an robbery was foiled by Josuke. As an act of vengeance against Josuke and Ryohei, Angelo tricked and killed Ryohei, planning to do the same to Josuke and then assault his mother. Angelo waited until a rainy day came to get an advantage over Jotaro and Josuke in Josuke's home. He was eventually defeated and smashed to pieces by Crazy Diamond's fists into a rock. Josuke then restored him and the rock at the same time, fusing them. Angelo then tried to take a kid as a hostage with his stand, but insulted Josuke's hair and as a result Josuke fused him even more with the rock, effectively turning Angelo into a hideous statue that becomes a historical landmark for Morioh. Josuke eventually waved to Angelo when passing by the rock, a habit Koichi Hirose also developed to imitate Josuke. In Video Games Diamond Records (Android/iOS) Angelo makes his game debut as a playable character in Diamond Records. Gallery Manga= Anjero photo.png|Angelo and his Stand in a photo taken by Joseph Joestar's Hermit Purple. Anjero milk carrier.png|Angelo disguised as milk deliveryman. Anjero eat dog.png|Angelo eating a dog. Angelorock.JPG|Angelo, now a town landmark. |-| Anime= Young Angelo.png|A young Angelo's mugshot. Angelo victim -1.png|Angelo murdering a man with a baseball bat. Angelo victim -2.png|Angelo prepares to rape a helpless woman. Angelo rapes teens.png|Angelo raping a teenage boy. Angelo murders kid.png|Angelo, about to dismember and murder a little boy. Angelo cell.png|Angelo in a prison cell. Angelo survives hanging.png|Surviving his own execution by hanging. Angelo escapes prison.png|Angelo escapes prison. Angelo picture.png|A picture of Angelo's Stand taken by Joseph's Hermit Purple. Angelo Pics.png|Multiple spirit photos of Angelo and his Stand. Angelo and Aqua.png|Angelo with his Stand. Angelo dog crap.png|Angelo stepping in dog feces. Angelo eye.png|Angelo recognizing Ryohei. Angelo's failed assassination.png|Pissed over his assassination attempt failing. Angelo eating dog.png|Devouring a dog's nose. Angelo drinking.png|Angelo drinks while waiting for Josuke to trigger his Stand. Angelo controls the house.png|Angelo has complete control of the Higashikata residence. Angelo begs.png|Begging Josuke to spare his life. Angelo DORA'd.png|Beaten to a pulp by Crazy Diamond. Angelo Rock.png|Angelo, permanently sealed for eternity in "Angelo Rock". Angelo_Rock_tourist_card.png|Angelo, now a town landmark. Angelo KeyArt.png|Key Art of Angelo. |-| Game= AngeloAreaBossDR.png|Angelo as an Area Boss in Diamond Records DRStatueAngelo3.jpg|3-star Statue DRLoading3.png|Anjuro Rock in one of the loading screens, DR References Site Navigation Category:Stand Users Category:Part 4 Characters Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Part 4 Antagonists